


Sides of a Coin

by TheCauldron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCauldron/pseuds/TheCauldron
Summary: Love and hate are interchangeable, really. PWP, slash.





	

Harry grunted as his back hit the wall, but the sound was lost under the lips crashing against his. He bucked, trying to get leverage as he fought for dominance, but it was a losing battle, and he knew it.

He didn't know how they had gotten to this. They'd been fighting, as usual, and a few shoves and a bit of scuffling later, he was being snogged breathless. He didn't know who had made the first move, and right at this moment he couldn't find it in himself to really care.

"Draco, fuck," he groaned, tearing his lips away and panting for breath.

The blond boy simply turned to Harry's neck, sucking and biting harshly, leaving lurid purple marks on pale flesh. Fumbling, he managed to open the door next to them, and shoved his dark haired companion into the room, wand flicking as he layered locking, silencing, and notice-me-not wards as thickly as he knew how.

They pounced on each other again, teeth clacking and hands tearing clothes from flushed bodies.

Harry was propelled back until he stumbled over a desk, pressed onto his back over it. His legs trapped low, he was forced into an arch that displayed his lithe body and leaking arousal to hungry silver eyes and eager fingers, each fiery touch soothed almost immediately by seeking lips and a questing tongue.

Draco snarled, biting hard into Harry's pectoral muscle even as his hand wrapped around the pinned boy's begging length. "I hate you," he growled, his tongue dipping into the tempting navel below him, then following the very lickable happy trail down to his target.

Whining pitifully, Harry arched further, unable to angle himself in a way that let him press closer to the glorious pale flesh that tormented him. "I hate-" he gasped as Draco sucked his length deep into his throat, then released a loud moan as throat muscles rippled around him, "-you too."

Breathy moans and sobs filled the room as hands and mouths explored willing bodies; the two teens arching and clawing, their coupling as violent as their interactions over the past six years, each desperate and striving to attain their ultimate pleasure.

Harry keened as Draco flipped him onto his stomach, bending him harshly over the edge of the desk. His feet were kicked apart, one hand planted firmly between his shoulder blades to keep him in place. A slick finger breached his virgin ring, and he cried out, trembling in anticipation and desire. A second, scissoring and stretching had him whining again, stars bursting across his vision as _something_ was touched inside of him.

"Oh Merlin, oh fuck, you have no idea what you look like," Draco whispered hoarsely as he added a third finger. "Push back. Fuck yourself on my hand." He groaned as Harry did just that, and couldn't resist licking a stripe up Harry's spine, aching to taste the light sheen of sweat coating the delicious skin laid out just for him. He twitched his fingers, flicking them against the little nub inside over and over again, revelling in the sounds he could extract from the smaller boy. Pulling his fingers free, he flicked his wand to slick his own aching length and lined it up, blunt head nudging against the puckered flesh. As he gently pushed forward, hand once again pinning Harry down, he closed his eyes tightly. "This changes nothing, Potter. I still hate you."

Panting through the burning pain and the feeling of being so damn full he could barely move, Harry moaned. "It's very, very mutual. Now shut up and fuck me."

* * *

Four years later, the two men stood before their friends and family, staring into each other's eyes as they slid rings onto their fingers.

Draco narrowed his eyes playfully. "I still hate you, and this changes nothing."

Harry grinned back, emerald eyes sparkling. "It's very, very mutual."

 


End file.
